Healing Bruises
by random.clumsy.vampire
Summary: Adria is living with Anthony and his family now, after dealing with her father's raging abuse. How will they vampires cope with such a tortured soul living among them? What happens next? Read...and you shall find out...Sequel to From Death Do Us Part!
1. The Family Danger Magnet

**Hey guys, I'm back. Um…well not very many people even noticed the whole THE END thing, and I definitely wasn't kidding. That was the end of that fanfiction. This is the start of THIS fanfiction. Which is the sequel to THAT fanfiction. So…here goes :**

**Wait, wait, wait, this story is going to contain LOADS more about those itty bitty OC's I created. I know that DEFINITELY confused a few people, and this is the place I'll clear it up. Esther, Lane, and Hillary will be making appearances, as well as a Taylor eventually. And…uh…if I told you that you could be an OC, and I didn't just mention you, then tell me in a review and I will SO make it up to you.**

**P.S. Yes, I know that in my story Edward is a bit bipolar. I can live with that. Personally, I think Edward's a bit bipolar in the books as well.**

**Onward…**

**Hillary's POV (remember that itty bitty OC? She's getting biiiiigger. Er…hypothetically?) POV**

Edward and Bella have always been so cute together. Tanya…well Tanya is a big blonde bimbo. She's about as smart as a rock with dyslexia and she's one step away from being so blonde it hurts to look at her. I mean, I haven't known her as long as Bella or Edward, so I really can't judge her past by what she is now, but from what I've heard, she hasn't changed much.

"Hillz?" Esther called. In real life, Esther was an ugly duckling, but in this vampire world we both now live in, she's as gorgeous as anyone, and she's definitely the sweetest person (vampire) I have ever met. We're best friends because of that.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Bella and Anthony are yelling at each other in the game room? Or why there is that young girl talking to Alice upstairs?"

"No…I'll ask Bella later though, if you want me to," I offered.

I've known Bella for as long as I've been a part of this coven, which has been about a year. I was dying of hypothermia when Alice Cullen found me and changed me because I was beyond helping.

The way Esther came to be this way is much harder for her to live with than something as simple as hypothermia. She was kidnapped when she was about 13 and the man who has kidnapped her abused her – sexually and physically. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore so she tried to run away, but he locked her in a room. Her kidnapped did not know that there was a gas leak in the room. She was so close to death that if Alice had seen it a moment later than she did, Esther would have died. To my delight, she didn't, and now we're great friends.

It seems that everyone in this family is simply attracted to danger. Then again, maybe _danger_ is attracted to this _family_.

**Bella's POV**

"Honey, you know you really shouldn't have told that poor girl that she could stay here without asking your father and me," I say to Anthony.

It simply floors me that my responsible son would be yelling at me because I won't let his friend stay with us, usually he's so quiet and reserved.

"But _Mom_, she can't go back to her house!"

"And why not?" This confusing conversation has gone on long enough, if there is such a good reason for her not to go back to her own home, then why won't he just tell me? We've never had this problem before.

"Because…because I can't tell you why!"

"Anthony Brandon Cullen, tell me right now or that poor girl may, under no circumstances, stay in this house."

"Mom! Stop calling her 'that poor girl'! Her name is Adria and…and she has to stay here because…because…" He took a deep breath. "Because her dad beats her and if she goes back she'll have to continue living like that."

Oh. My. God. Someone get me a doctor, I may just faint from the trouble me and my family seems to be attracted to. Well, if I could faint that is.

"Edward! Get down here!" I called my husband and he was standing beside me within seconds.

"Bella?" He questioned with a concerned tone to his velvety voice.

"Edward, one of Anthony's new friends has a problem."

"Oh?"

"Her father is beating her," I laid it flat out and prepared for an overreaction.

It didn't come. Maybe he's been getting better at that, practicing in front of a mirror or something.

No, instead he shut his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "When did this come to his attention?"

"Last night when I went over to Ted's house – you know, for our movie night – we were playing truth or dare and we dared her to prank-call her dad and she freaked out. We asked why she was freaking out and finally she showed us her bruises on her legs and stomach and she told us the entire story," Anthony answered. "I told her that she could stay here because she can't go back to her house and her father. She _can't_."

"Anthony, it's illegal to take someone out of their parent's custody without proof," Edward said, rubbing his temples, knowing already that this was not going to turn out well.

"Half of her body is purple and brown Dad, what more proof do we need?" Anthony was starting to panic, I'm sure he thought it would all be great and that there would be no strings attached. God, I wish he was right, unfortunately he's not.

"Anthony, I know you want your friend to be safe. I want her to be safe too, but we can't just take her out of her home. We'd have to gain legal custody of her, and as long as she has a living relative, that's not going to happen anytime soon," Edward said, he was absolutely miserable seeing his son like this.

"What if she has no living relatives?" Anthony asked.

"It would take forever to take custody away from her father," I stated, finally getting my two cents in.

"Well, then just kill her father!"

"Anthony-" I started, attempting to reason with him.

"Don't! If that's the only way to make her safe, then we have to do it!"

"Anthony-" I tried again.

"Mom! Stop it! She needs to live better than that! If you won't listen to me, I'll go get Emmett."

**Adria's POV**

Please excuse me while I scream the top of my lungs off.

…

…

Thank you.

Why did I get myself into this mess? Anthony's downstairs yelling at his mom, his aunt is up here trying to explain what's going on, and my father's at home trying to get a hold of me.

I hate that man. I hate him for making me live like this. I hate him for making me hate him.

I'd kill myself before I spent the rest of my life with that man.

**Mwuhaha…that was not a cliffhanger. Grrr. I am mad at myself for not making you mad at me. Unless of course you took that as a cliffhanger…because it probably COULD be taken as a cliffhanger…wink wink…**

**I've finally decided to tell you how old I really am. DUN DUN DUN and I am also going to put the results for my poll. At first, no one got the right answer, but after my birthday it was the 4****th**** most popular answer. So…**

**15…ten votes  
****14…nine votes  
****16…five votes  
****13…three votes  
****19…two votes  
****12…no votes  
****11…no votes  
****17…no votes  
****18…no votes**

**So which one is it?? **

**I was twelve when I wrote all of my stories except this chapter; I turned 13 on June 10****th****.**

**GASP…shocking, isn't it? Oh, it is.**

**Anyone severely surprised by my age?**

Til The Poptarts Burn.  
_A b i_


	2. Drastic, Much?

**Sigh…back again. Yeah, I know it's been a while. Yeah, I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Just so you know, my goal for this story is 220 reviews. Think you guys can do it? I think you can! Really!**

**So do you want to know why I have been so fully gone for the past few weeks (…or months…I honestly can't remember)?**

**I went into a boredom stage. Then I went into Washington D.C. for a week for JrNYLC. (ADD moment, did I tell you I took my ACT in June and I finally got my scores back? If you guys want to know, I'll need a few reviews asking for it. Oh yeah. That's power. LoL). Then I got back and slept for about 2 days straight. Then I got obsessed with looking up Twilight and stuff. Then I got really busy and started reading a lot. Now I'm here. Wanna know what's next? Today I had a doctor's appointment. Tomorrow I'm getting my braces off (YAY!). Friday I have a haircut and we're going to a Cardinals baseball game. Saturday I'm having a pool party, and then begging my mom to take me to Target to get Breaking Dawn. Because she's not letting me go to a release party. Then on Sunday we're going into the city to shop for school stuff.**

**Oh yeah. I'm having lunch with my English teacher who was amazing, but she was 'let go' this year for reasons that have not been brought to ANYONE'S ATTENTION tomorrow. Does anyone think it's weird to have lunch with a teacher; I'm going with my mom, because we both loved her as a teacher and we love talking to her? Because my other friends and people just say it's really nerdy and this other guy told me that 'I'm obsessed with her'. Ugh. Give me a review and tell me what you think, please. Now…uh…onto the story…**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Anthony, maybe we should talk to Adria about this first. You know, see what she's feeling," I suggested, after my Bella had walked out of the room to go talk to Rosalie and Esther about this, maybe they would know more about abusive situations.

"You're stalling."

"A little. But it really is important to hear her out instead of jumping into situations."

"We are already_ in_ a situation!"

"Anthony, please, just go talk to her."

"Whatever."

I really was not pleased with the tone of voice he was using, but I realized that in a situation like this, it was very necessary to overreact the way he was. If no one overreacted, nothing would be done about it, and then we'd all be stuck like this forever. 

And Adria would be stuck with her father forever. And I have a feeling she wouldn't like that too much.

**Anthony's POV**

I walked up to Alice's room, where she was talking to Adria, and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," came Alice's high voice from inside the room.

When I walked inside, I saw Alice and Adria sitting on the bed. Adria was sitting Indian-style with her head in her hands and Alice was attempting to comfort her.

"Adria, can I talk to you? Alone, Alice," I asked softly. Once Alice left, I climbed onto the bed and sat where Alice had been sitting. Adria lifted her head and looked at me with her dizzying violet eyes; they were such a dark shade of purple now that it was almost overwhelming to look straight into them.

"Adria, are you okay?"

She sniffed a little and looked away again, "No," she said quietly.

"My father has been beating me for as long as I can remember and when I finally think I can overcome it and run away or something, I get pushed down again. I'm so hideously useless! Maybe he was right to beat me in the first place, maybe everything really is my fault. Maybe I deserve to go back there and stay. But I can't, Anthony, I can't! I…I'll…"

"You'll what?" I asked, extremely concerned at what I was almost positive the answer would be.

"Nothing, I'll do nothing. Because I can't do anything about it!" She leaned her head against the bed's wooden headboard and started crying into her hands.

"Adria, that's not going to happen, I won't let it happen. Honestly, I guarantee that you will be safe from here on out. Okay?"

"How can you say that?" She asked me.

"We'll kill him," I whispered, mainly to myself, while staring off into the distance.

Another sob ripped out of Adria's chest before she replied.

"How would we do that? We'd get arrested."

"Emmett?" I called in a normal volume.

He was standing beside the bed in less than five seconds.

"Yep?" He asked.

"I need a favor, Em…"

"Call me Black Coyote." Um…what? Black Coyote? Was he serious? I guess you can always count on Emmett for a joke in the most serious of situations.

"What kind of a favor?" He inquired, and so I told him.

**Lane's POV**

I looked around at the other slightly new vampires surrounding me, Melissa, Hillary, Esther, Nicole, Jordan, and Tristan. We were gathering to talk about what was going on in this house that we were not being informed of.

"Guys, I think we should just stay out of it altogether. They'll tell us eventually if it's important enough," Nicole said. She was always sort of the reserved, bookish type so it surprised me to hear her talk so openly about something other than her latest favorite novel.

"Nicole, we have a right to know what's going on!" Melissa said. She was very outspoken. All the time. It got a bit annoying after a while, but she was who she was, and no one was going to change that.

"Guys, this is stupid. Look, Jordan's already reading!" Nicole continued. She and Jordan were very good friends, not mates – just friends, because they both loved to read excessively. Although usually Jordan waits until mid-meeting before he starts reading. It must have really bored him.

Hillary, the analytical one, butted in as she always does.

"All right, guys, just let Esther say what she has to say and then we can all go back to what we were doing. It's not like we're in a giant rush or anything, we have the rest of our lives."

"Mm kay, earlier I was talking to Bella and Rosalie about abusive relationships and how to fix them. Bella said that Anthony's friend, Adria, has a father who constantly beats her. That's who the girl talking to Alice was. Anthony is dead set on getting her out of her home, and Bella thinks he might try to ask Emmett to help him...uh…kill her father," Esther said.

Suddenly, the door to our gathering room (Esther's bedroom) burst open.

"C'mon guys, we have to get way out of here before Edward reads our minds," a husky voice whispered so gently that only the vampires in the room could hear his exact words.

"Holy (insert swear word of your choice here) what is wrong with her eyes?" Tristan said.

* * *

**Wait. What? Her eyes? Her dizzyingly purple eyes? What do you mean what's wrong! Lots of normal people have purple eyes that change shades. And maybe do something more? Hmm? What the h-- was Emmett talking about?**

**Well dang, people! Don't look at me. I'm just the author.**

**Okay, nevermind. I do actually know the answers to both of those questions. Or do I? Well I guess we'll all find out once I post the next chapter. Oh...and it might not be what you think. Probably isn't, actually. But I would so love to hear what you think. Seriously. I really wanna know!! Next chapter may very well be the most interesting chapter ever.**

**Peace chicas! (er...I doubt there are any dudes reading my story...)**

Til the poptarts burn.

_A b i_


	3. Crap

**I know, I know, it's really short. But this is all I had time for, it takes me forever to type now (I sprained my wrist really badly) and I have tons of homework, since I stayed home sick from school today. Hope you like it...**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

When Anthony told me what his plan to save Adria was, I had to admit that I was pretty impressed. It was clever for a thirteen-year-old.

We didn't really have much time to put our plan into action, so we started getting very anxious. Adria stood up and took a step backwards, out of shock, I guess. Well, her foot caught that of a plastic mannequin (this is Alice's room, what did you expect?) and tripped backwards. No problem, just a clumsy human being a clumsy human, right? I mean, my first thought was "Not another Bella…" Wrong. Of course Alice would keep her freaking sewing kit right behind her stupid plastic person. A few needles jabbed into Adria's back, she channeled a scream into a sharp gasp.

Then I noticed the blood. Boy, there was a lot of it.

Guess who hadn't been hunting in over three weeks? Me.

I lunged towards her before Anthony could stop me (like he'd be able to, anyway) and sunk my teeth into her forearm. I started to drink thirstily.

_NO! Crap! Damnit! Not now! I am so stupid! _I thought.

I quickly withdrew my unsatisfied mouth from her arm.

But I was too late. Good God. I looked to Anthony to see her expression. His mouth was slightly open from surprise and his eyes were wide. We both realized what I had done after we saw the pained expression displayed blatantly on her face. I. Am. So. Stupid.

I realized we'd have to get out of here before anyway heard the noises and screams of pain she would start sounding soon. If we didn't, Edward would find out our plan to er… make sure a certain someone could never hurt anyone ever again.

I finally felt like I was getting a chance to deal with my undeniable anger that boiled up when Rose first told me how she had come to be a vampire. I got so angry at Bryce…or Ryce… or Royce…or whatever his name is, it's not like it matters anyway! I wished he was still alive, just so that I could take pleasure in killing him slowly. But he isn't alive, and when I got the chance to take care of someone just like him, Esther's tormenter, I found out that he had turned himself in to the police and they had him jailed for the rest of his life.

This one, I am killing slowly. I will enjoy it so much, it almost scares me. I get to kill the man who tormented Ros – I mean Adria. They're all the same in my book. He might as well have been Michael Devlin, the worst child tormenter/molester I've ever even heard of.

I picked Adria and Anthony up in my arms, and ran down to the room I knew that the newbies were meeting in; they would be required in pulling this off. Now that I think about it, Alice would be pretty necessary to have on our side in order to make sure no one else knew about this…

**Anthony's POV**

I was strung over Emmett's shoulder; to my right I could see an unconscious Adria on his other shoulder. Her eyes were starting to really creep me out, the pupils were changing shades faster than I can explain in words; every time I blinked, I missed a few shades.

'What the (insert swear word here) is wrong with her eyes?" I heard Tristan say. I know what he means, I'd be pretty freaked too if I hadn't known what was going on.

"Come on, we have to go now, otherwise it won't work. I'll tell you later," Emmett said hastily.

Just then, Alice came bursting towards us. God! If she tells anyone, or even saw our plan in a vision and can't keep it from Edward we would be so dead. Well…I would be dead…Emmett would just continue being dead.

**Alice's POV**

Wow. Edward's gonna be so pissed when he hears about this! Too bad I don't know who's going to be the one tell him…

**Adria's POV**

Ow. _Ow_. OW! This has got to be the worst kind of pain I've ever experienced. Worse than bruise-making stomps, worse than bites, worse than stabs, kicks, hits, shoves, pushes; it's worse than anything. I feel like a cancerous fire is ripping through my body. I felt like screaming, but I didn't, for the sake of everyone around me who values their ears.

I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know how long it would last, but I did know that the heedless moment I attempted to open my watery, inflamed eyes, all I saw was Anthony's concerned face looking at me like he cared deeply if I was hurting. I think my heart broke right then, my father never looked at me like that. I had never even seen a look resembling that.

The two pieces of my heart were confused for a moment – fall in love or cry?

I didn't have a chance to do either, I was rendered unconscious with whispers around me.

* * *

**Yeah, I hope you liked it!**

**Do any of you know how Michael Devlin is? Tell me if you do, I'll tell you something really creepy if you guys have heard of him. Very scary...for me anyway.**

**Oh yeah, I was reading a fanfiction the other day and this girl put a little C in a circle (you know, the copyright thing) and said that no one was allowed to use that word because she owned it. It was the stupidest word to try to copyright, especially on fanfiction. She was kinda brainless...**

Til the poptarts burn.

_A b i_

* * *


	4. Oh, hell no!

**Hey guys! I'm uber sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I've been soooo busy with homework and sports and everything! For example, I'm taking the ITBS (Iowa test of basic skills) for highschool placement and scholarships and I have a volleyball game tonight, you're lucky I had enough time to write this. I'm listening to Damn by Katy Perry. I'm reading Battle at the Labyrinth by Rick Riordan.**

**So, the creepy thing about Michael Devlin is that...well...I live in a town that's about, hmm, a five minute drive from Union (the place where one of his kidnappees lived, and I think he resided there too). And I saw Ben Ownby (same kidnappee) at the movie theater when I went to see The House Bunny (no, he was not seeing that same movie) I was so creeped out about Devlin. Ugh.**

**Love you all! Reviews make me write faster and better!! Inspiration for the soul.****Emmett's POV**

* * *

We ran out of the room and hurried into cars, making sure to keep silent. Alice and I led the way in my jeep with Anthony and Adria. I was a little freaked, if Edward found out I was taking his son somewhere he couldn't watch over him. Rose is going to be so pissed off at me later, oh well…I know how to fix that…

Turning my focus back onto the road, I realized I had no idea where we were going to go. I would suggest the Denali clan, but they already live with us. A hotel would be nice, but of course that would be way to close and Edward would be able to read our minds, and then the jig would be up. I want to take care of Adria's father first, but I know that if my father beat me, I would want to witness his death.

"Anthony, where are we going? We can't murder that bastard until she wakes up," I asked, surely he would have some ideas; after all, he does have Edward's and Bella's blood in him (well, you know, Bella's blood, Edward's…venom…)

**Anthony's POV**

I knew where we were going. It was really the only place we could go. He was the only person I had ever known outside of my family, Adria, and Ted. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since I was 10. Three whole years I was without a present godfather. He sure had missed a lot, but I'll be sure to fill him in.

I bet he'll like Adria, once she wakes up that is. Jacob used to be my best friend; I'll bet he's still sixteen. He always had a problem with staying human for longer than a few weeks. Either someone made him angry or he just got bored with his human form. His pack needs him even more now that Sam and Quil are…well, gone. Jacob's the pack leader now; I'll bet he hates it.

"La Push."

Emmett sighed; he obviously did not wish to return to the place he once lived. I don't blame him, from what mom told me, I would probably feel the same way.

….

A few hours, a few life-threatening turns in the jeep, and a few ear-splitting screams later, we arrived at Jake's house. I would have suggested calling him, but I couldn't risk stopping the car to find a gas station and use their phonebook. He has no idea we were coming, I really hope he has clothes on.

I knocked on the door once all of the newborns were out of the cars and walking towards the house.

"My God! Why does it smell so terrible out here?" Jake yelled out of disgust, before drinking in the sight before him.

"Oh, _hell_ no," he exclaimed without noticing the 5"7" bronze-haired boy in front of the model-tall vampires behind me.

"Jake," he looked down at me and an expression of blatant regret and embarrassment on face, "please. My friend was accidentally bitten, and we have to get back at father, and my dad can't find out and –"

"Just come inside and tell me," he said, glancing questionably at the eight vampires behind me, Emmett was still in the car with Adria, trying to calm her down enough to be taken inside a house with vampires and their sensitive ears. Sometimes being a vampire reminds me of being one those prissy girls Ted and I used to make fun of. You have to admit, there are some undeniable similarities. They are both superficially beautiful, graceful, act as though they have all the time in the world, have sensitive _everything_, and never give a second thought about spending large quantities of cash.

Adria was never like that, with her purple tips and fake diamond nose ring. Adria was someone I warmed up to immediately; she was never cold or cruel, never mean or gossipy. She was funny and sarcastic. Now she's stuck at thirteen forever, because I put her in a dangerous situation. I'll be fourteen in a few months.

My parents are planning on changing me once I turn fifteen (that way they have a son that's younger than them…), I could stay human until they changed me. Would Adria mind if I stayed human without her? What about Ted? I'll miss Ted so much once I change. I wonder if he'll find a new best friend; doubtful, but hopeful.

I wonder if Adria likes me the way I like her, I wonder if that will change once she has become one of the undead. The vampires I know are all immune to my scent and blood since I have that 24-chromosome smell they all hate. It would be like taking a bite out of a year-old piece of cheese. Yuck.

After I explained our entire situation to my godfather, he looked very burdened. I'm sure it's not because of me needing his help, but more because now he has a coven of vampires at his house while he's busy being the head wolf-dude.

"So where is your friend, Andrea?" He asked me, I realized that Emmett and Adria had not yet come inside. She's always been stubborn; no doubt she wants to be loud about this. Of course, Jake called her by the wrong name.

"It's Adria, and she's outside with Emmett, he's trying to get her to c –" I was cut off again, this time by Emmett carrying Adria inside.

"It's all good," he stated proudly.

Adria moaned a little and I looked at her with concern as Emmett laid her down on the couch Nicole, Jordan, and I were previously occupying. Most of the vampires had their noses scrunched in disgust of the scent Jacob was giving off (though I obviously noticed nothing). I looked towards Jacob to see if his face was distorted in the same fashion.

It wasn't. He was staring at Adria in adoration. My mom told me about this thing werewolves do, although it's supposed to be rare.

Shit. He's imprinting on my potential girlfriend.

* * *

**Shocked? I was. It kind of just wrote itself, pesky little story. Review on what you liked and didn't like!**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_A b i_


	5. AN

**All right, I deleted the very first chapter (which was an A.N. anyway) so thats why it says no 5th chapter. Sorry! REVIEWS!!**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_Abi_


	6. Why did you do that?

**I was dissapointed. No one reviewed for my last chapter. I worked really hard on that you guys. I took time out of my oh so busy schedule to give you guys something to read. But...no one reviewed. I was going to be very lenient about reviews, but since NO ONE reviewed, I need 15 reviews before I post anything else. No excpetions. Let's go people, this chapter has four pages, AND it's pretty exciting. I will know if you don't review. I will.**

**Right, and all I own is Anthony, Adria, Melissa, Tristan, Jordan, Nicole, Esther, Lane, and...I think that's all.**

**Anthony's POV**

"Jake? Jake, hello? Snap out of it!" Emmett yelled once he followed my line of sight. He probably had no idea what I was staring at, however I'm sure Jacob would realize the second he blinked.

"Holy f–" Jake started, but then stopped himself for my sake, although I've definitely heard it many times before.

Part of me feels like ripping my godfather's head off (even though I couldn't, seen as he's capable of morphing into a giant, strong, vicious werewolf) because of this, but the other half…well that's pretty much what my other half felt like too. But there was a little part of me that was curious. Is all imprinting romantic? Would Adria even like Jake? What happens to me if they hit it off and she doesn't want me anymore? I remember hoping Jake would like Adria before we came inside, and I still want that…I just don't want it to be like this.

**Jake's POV**

The second I saw her barely slit open, color changing eyes, I felt like everything under my feet had been swept out from under me. If I hadn't been sitting down on our old armchair, I probably would have fallen down. This girl was beautiful, perfect, sweet, compassionate, everything I needed. I hadn't even spoken to her, and yet I knew.

Once I stopped swooning (yes, I, Jacob Black, swooned), I realized, in all regret, that I had imprinted on my godson's friend. And she will be thirteen forever. I am still sixteen, and I know I will have to be that age for the rest of forever so I can be with her. A vampire and a werewolf together, who would have guessed it? Well, I know Embry did about Bella and me, but now I've imprinted on…her son's friend… Shit!

I looked over at Anthony and noticed his pained, hateful face sending daggers into my guilty face. It was then that I realized my godson had had a crush on this girl, if they hadn't already been together. What have I done? Most of me wants to hold her in my arms and hush her until she is fully changed into a bloodsu –a vampire. Another, smaller, part of me wants to undo this imprint to save Anthony from his inevitable pain.

But I can't undo it, and no one can resist the dedication an imprinter gives his imprintee. As I looked back to Anthony's friend, I started noticing the most beautiful parts of her; her dark brown hair was tipped beautifully with a bold shade of violet that complimented her eyes perfectly, her legs were concealed by her dark blue jeans and dirty white tennis shoes, her skin was flawless now that the venom had cleared it of blotches and the bags under her eyes were now gone.

**Adria's POV**

Pain. _Pain._ PAIN! I feel it even worse now! My eyes feel like they are being gauged out of their weak sockets! Someone please make it stop! It's getting worse! Oh my God I think I'm going to burst into flames right now! Someone just put there hand on my arm...what kind of suicidal moron would set 

themselves on FIRE!? AHH!! I feel like dying right here! Please, someone put an end to this! I'm sure tears started pouring out of my eyes, accompanying my screams and moans.

I started sputtering out words that sounded inhuman to me, I could not tell what they were. It was like sounds were being involuntarily ripped from my mouth.

**Alice's POV**

I feel so badly for Adria, she really deserved better than our lonely lifestyle, especially since she's only thirteen. She won't want any of us fawning over how beautiful she is (and trust me, she will be beautiful), or any of us feeling badly for her decided fate. I feel very badly about her having to also be a victim of the evil that is imprinting.

_…Three Days Later…_

Adria's going to wake up in a few minutes; I can't wait to see what she looks like!

**Adria's POV**

My body has been in constant pain ever since Anthony's uncle bit me. I knew they were vampires, Alice had told me when she was first talking to me the time Anthony took me to his house so I didn't have to go back to mine.

Suddenly, I felt no pain. Actually, I felt stronger than I ever had. I slowly opened my eyes to a room of shocked vampires. I realized that I was lying on a very stiff bed, but I was thankful for it nonetheless. I sat up a little and balanced my self easily on my elbows. I saw that Anthony, Emmett, and Esther were among those of the beings in the room. There were a few other vampires who I had never seen before, I'm guessing they are of those ho Alice described as newborns. Does this make me a newborn? I am a new born vampire, technically.

Something in here smells like a wet dog. I sniff the air until I find the direction of the awful smell.

"Who are you?" I asked a boy who appeared to be about eighteen, but you can never tell with these people. I swear they lie about their ages more than middle-aged women do. This boy was staring at me like I was a goddess.

"I'm Jake," he replied breathlessly.

"Why do you smell like a wet dog?" Why beat around the bush? I'm rather curious anyway. With his expression sending off waves of pain, you'd think I stabbed him with a knife.

"Well…I…I'm kind of a werewolf?" He said it as if he was questioning me. I looked to Anthony for support, in my situation I really had no room to question that which is claimed by those of the mythical world. Anthony was staring at Jacob with a hateful expression. Once he noticed I was looking to him, he gave a little nod and continued glaring at the boy who smells bad.

"Right…and you're here because..? Actually, where is 'here'?" I inquired.

"It's my house. We're in La Push, Washington," he answered. "I'm Anthony's godfather."

Everyone just continued staring at me for a few moments until I turned and stood up on the ground, looking around at my surroundings. There was an old lamp, an antique dresser, and a rather large window. When I reached my hand out to touch the extremely defined dresser, I noticed a bit of purple hair on my right shoulder, descending from my scalp. I still had my purple tips! I wondered what I looked like, now that I'm a vampire and I've been reminded that their appearances are very perfect.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom! I'll show you! Come on," Alice said excitedly, taking my hand with such strength that would have broken it, had I been human. Once we arrived in front of the bathroom mirror, which only reflected down to my stomach. I still had my purple streaks, but my hair looked shinier, overall edgier…but pretty. My face was flawless, but it still looked surprisingly like me.

That was when I realized something. I looked down and pulled up my jeans to my knee. No bruises were visible; I touched where they had once shown so obviously. It didn't hurt at all; any aching that had once occurred was fully absent.

"I can wear shorts now. Cool."

"Adria, I have to tell you something, since he won't tell you," I wondered who 'he' was, but soon realized it was probably the boy introduced as Jake. "Do you know what imprinting is?"

"Um, no?" I questioned him. Imprinting sounded like something a farmer would do to a cow, like branding to prove ownership.

"Well, it's where a werewolf basically falls head over heels for someone their own age. Unless the person is a lot younger than them, then it's more of a friendship than anything, but it develops into the same thing. My _godfather_…imprinted on you," he continued. I went back into the room as quick as I could, which was surprisingly fast.

"Why did you do that?!" I screamed at Jake.

"I can't help it! It's a nature thing! Please, calm down…" He tried to make me be quiet, but it won't work. He looked at me with sad eyes. I was obviously hurting him, but I don't care! I want to be with Anthony, and now I can't because some giant dog man fell for me? I don't think so!

"No! I will not calm down! If you think I'm going to step into this, you've got another thing coming! I don't have to do anything! I don't care if you imprinted on me! I don't belong to just because of that!"

"But nobody has ever walked away from an imprinted werewolf," Jake explained.

"Well, call me nobody, because I am! I've got my sights set on someone else," I said the last part almost silently, but of course almost everyone in the room heard me, including Anthony, because of his super vampire half.

"Adria?"

"Yeah?" I answered to Anthony's call.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," I said, and then I walked out of the room after him. I had a feeling what he was going to talk to me about.

* * *

Til the poptarts burn.  
A b i

* * *


	7. Kisses

**

* * *

**

I know I needed 15 reviews for my to update, but I was bored and it didn't feel right to deprive the poor readers who actually do review my story, just because most of you free-loaders think you can just read my story and not say ANYTHING. Which pisses me off, but I still want you to be happy. I personally think this chapter is adorable. Do you?

**Adria's POV**

"Adria, I know Jacob imprinted on you and everything…but I really like you. And I liked you before you told Ted and me the truth, so don't think this is pity. I don't know if I could handle you and my _godfather_…" Anthony said once we were in a separate room, which I took to be the kitchen.

"Honestly, Anthony, I couldn't care less that some weird werewolf thing happened to him and now I'm so amazing or something. I liked you. I still do, and I would really rather not be stuck with some 16-year-old werewolf for the rest of my…existence…"

"But – what? You…you don't like him?"

"Sorry if this is insulting your godfather, but he seems like the kind of person who may need therapy. Did your mom and him have… some sort of a relationship before she married your father?" I asked. I had seen Mrs. Cullen and Jacob hugging when I looked into Jacob's eyes, so I thought maybe they had been together before Edward came into the picture.

"If it's relevant, they were best friends. Jake was a little bit in love with my mom, but he got over it. Why?"

"Well…I saw an image of them when Jacob looked me in the eyes. I saw them hugging, I thought maybe his love life was a little messed up. Honestly, there is so much in his past. Did you know his mom died when he was little? And his dad's in a wheelchair! I feel really bad for what his pack and his family must have to deal with all the time," I explained.

"You are forever stuck at thirteen and you feel sorry for – wait. Did you just say you saw an image of his past?" He asked, surprised beyond description.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, I think I did. Is that something vampires do?" I asked, wondering if I was some sort of dysfunctional being.

"Well, sometimes when people are changed into vampires, they can acquire a power. Did you know my father can read minds?" I shook my head.

"Alice can see the future though, right?" I asked, I remembered Alice mentioning that to me when we were talking.

"Yeah, and Jasper can feel people's emotions. I guess you can see people's pasts." Whoa-ho! The last thing I need is to see people's past, mine was bad enough. Anthony sensed my distress and confusion.

"It's probably _because_ you had such a terrible and vivid past that you are able to see other people's. See, Alice was in an insane asylum because she claimed she had 'visions' of the future. That's how she got her power. My mom can bend people to do anything she wants, and she got her power because once she moved to Washington, she had everyone in the palm of her hand. Everyone liked her; everyone would do whatever it took to be her friend. It's just more exaggerated once you're a vampire," he explained.

"You know, sometime it feels like you're reading my mind," I answered in awe. Somehow Anthony always knew what to say to comfort me.

"I probably am to a certain extent. I know it sounds weird, but see, my dad can read minds, well…except for my mom's, but that's because she's special for some reason. We think it's a genetic thing that I can see what people are thinking very vaguely." Oh. I thought maybe he was just so in sync with me that he could always tell what I was thinking of.

"Probably part of it is that we're fairly close, it works well with Ted and most of my family," he continued.

"Anthony, I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you for a lot longer than I have. You're just so…I don't know, awesome?" I said, probably blushing like mad. I was so embarrassed for saying that, but I just kind of felt like I had to. Of course, my face was probably redder than blood when I realized what was happening. Anthony had started to lean in towards my face…to kiss me! I couldn't believe it; his eyes were closed, so I figured I would close my eyes too. I had never kissed a boy before in my life!

Once his lips touched mine, I felt like I was going to fall from pure joy. There was a spark the second we touched in a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and grinned like no tomorrow.

"Dri, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I giggled a little bit and nodded slowly. I bit my lip.

"Yeah," I answered, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

**AWW!! Don't you just luff it??**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_Abi_


	8. AHHHH! AN

**I feel awful! You guys, I haven't been getting ANY of my e-mails AT ALL!! For like, a week! I am SOOOO SOOO SORRY!! I thought I wasn't getting any reviews when really I had like 7, which is okay with me by my reviewing standards. Can you guys e-mail me (or at least try to anyway, i don't know if it will work) when you review? You don't have to, I just need one or two reminders here and there to check my fanfiction to look at reviews since I'm not getting my alerts any more.**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_Abi_

_P.S. MFINGA: I have your story on alert, but I'm not getting anything from right now, so I was wondering if you could e-mail me when you update? YOU WOULD SO SO SO ROCK!!_

_P.P.S. Don't PM me, e-mail me at - (sorry this is a little split up)_

_snapple(underscore)707(underscore)(at)hotmail(dot)com_

_THANKS!!_


	9. Can we talk?

**Since I'm going to be up all night anyway so I can see Twilight's midnight showing. I figured I'd give you guys this one chapter as a celebration. I also have 3 announcements.**

**1) The reason Adria is not attracted to Anthony's blood is explained in chapter...4? Yeah, I think it's chapter 4. He has 24 chromosomes (just like Nessie's, as you can see they are the same species precisely) and so does Jacob. It's not the 'werewolf' smell that disgusts vampires, it's the '24-chromosme' smell. Since Adria likes Anthony, she is not so bothered by his smell since he is not a werewolf (because that is PARTIALLY the smell thing, but not the blood-repellant part). Neither are the other vampires, or Jacob. Understand? If not, reply and I'll explain it more.  
2) I have a fictionpress account which I have posted the first chapter to my novel on, I'd love to hear what you think (especially all you who like my writing, it's a good story, I promise!!)  
3) The third announcement is that I completely forgot what the third announcement was... I hope you like it!**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward! Where is our son!?" Bella screamed on the top of her lungs. Thank you Miss 'Let's see how fast I break my husbands eardrums'. You've succeeded, it only took 5 seconds.

"I don't know…I'm not picking up on any of the missing vampires' thoughts. They aren't in Alaska anymore."

"Jeez, really, Edward? They're not? I thought they'd be next door!" Bella yelled sarcastically. I knew she was upset, her son was missing. But honestly, he's with almost ten vampires, overly qualified to protect him, and his friend.

"Bella, honey, calm down please. I'm sure he's safe, he's with Emmett and Alice and all of the newborns."

**Bella's POV**

Just as he said this, the phone rang. Although the volume was as high as it had always been, somehow it seemed louder than usual. Like an illusion pulsing through my head, the rings became louder and louder. It reminded me of the Tell Tale Heart…except I hadn't killed anyone and I don't know an old man with a hawk-eye.

Could it be Anthony calling to tell us where he is? Or a policeman calling to tell us they found a bronze-headed teenager lying dead on the side of the road with bite marks on the side of his neck? I know Edward says the newborns are okay with Anthony's scarce supply of blood, but I know remember very vividly – it only takes one slip of control and the first person you see is dead.

I realized dumbly that the phone's rings required an answer in order for it to reveal the caller, so I raced into the kitchen for a phone which was, luckily, sitting on the counter. I picked it up anxiously and pressed 'Talk.'

"Hello?"

"Hi! Mrs. Cullen? This is Ted."

"Oh. Hi Ted, Anthony's not here right now, can I leave a message?"

"Oh, well where is he then?" Ted replied, avoiding my offer to pass along a message.

"His aunt's." I said bluntly.

"His aunt lives with you. What's wrong?" Curse Ted being smart, curse my sudden lapse of memory loss.

"He's…well…Ted, I'll have him call you back once he's home. Promise. Okay?"

"Well…okay, I guess…" Ted hung up the phone uncertainly and with hesitation in his voice.

Oh, dear.

**Anthony's POV**

She. Said. Yes! Okay, sorry, but this is really exciting for me! I've never had a girlfriend before, let alone a friend that's a girl. What will Ted say? What will my mom say? What will Jake say? Oh. Well, I guess he won't really like it. That's too freaking bad for him! I mean, well…actually that is what I mean. But I guess this will be really hard for him. I mean, seeing the girl he loves with another guy, his godson – me.

"Anthony, can you come in here please?" I heard Alice call for me. "Adria should stay there, Jacob and Emmett will come in there with her, but I need to talk to you."

Jacob and Emmett then walked in, one after he other. Two giants, two species. Two boneheads, two fighters. They were so similar, but they were too focused on their differences, they didn't even notice how good of friends they could be if they just put the whole vampire/werewolf thing behind them. This is the bonehead part of their personality shining through as bright as ever.

"Okay, I guess," I said, turning back to Adria and telling her that I would be right back and to not listen to Jacob and Emmett because they are, as I mentioned before, boneheads. Though, I do love them to death.

I strolled confidently – you tend to get confident after a pretty girl kisses you, right after you've had just about the worst day ever – down the hall and back into the living room towards Alice, she was standing next to the armchair with her hip cocked and her head tilted. I can only imagine what this is going to be about…

**Adria's POV**

Now, if you've never been inside a tiny room with two giants whose heads brush against the short ceiling when they are standing up straight, you obviously have no idea of exactly how intimidating it is. The answer is very. _Very_ intimidating.

"So, Adria, don't think I don't know what just happened with you and Anthony," Emmett said at exactly the same second wolf-boy said "I know what you did."

"Well jeez, I didn't realize Alice has been keeping tabs on me," I replied in annoyance.

"She's keeps tabs on everyone she cares about, consider it a compliment," Emmett explained.

"Why did she have to tell you, then?"

"She just likes talking to me, it's easier than talking to a mind reader, since Edward always knows what she's going to say before she says it anyway."

I noticed that Jacob, now sitting on his bed, was being abnormally quiet.

* * *

**Hope you loved! Check me out on fictionpress!! My penname is .question. and my story is called Burned at the Stake. Here's the URL: ****http(colon, backslash, backslash)www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com(backslash)s(backslash)2598886(backslash)1(backslash)Burned_at_the_Stake**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_A b i_

* * *


	10. Maybe you should just get over it

**Wow...I know it's been a while, but MFINGA (gotta love her) persuaded me into posting this today. Lucky you. All praise her. I have basketball practice and tons of homework: but I did it for you! **

**Cobra Starship helped in the making of the chapter, they are my muse currently, which changes quite a lot. I'm pleased to announce I can now do the guilty pleasure dance (cobra starship, original video). Mmhmm. **

**Yes well, something is revealed in this chapter. But don't worry this story will never get to an M rating. Ever. Not even close I don't think. And also, the thing that is revealed was necessary to create tension in the plot. I'm quite sorry, Adria, it had to be done. **

**Emmett, I love you, yes...yes I do. lol Well anyway, onto the story...**

* * *

Adria's POV

"Yo! What's your deal?" I asked, knowing full well what his 'deal' was. He was being rejected, and he didn't know what to do. Not surprisingly, I feel kind of guilty about what happened. If I had just never come here, he wouldn't even have to go through this and he wouldn't have 'imprinted' on me. Then Jacob could just go back to the way everything was going. Besides, I'm 13. Forever. And he will get older eventually, and he's already three years older. That couldn't even work_. Anthony_. God! Stop thinking, Adria, he's going to figure out what your wondering about.

"I don't have a deal, God!" Jacob said, keeping his head down.

"Jacob, I'm not retarded. Even if I was, I would be able to tell that you're having an issue. PMS, my dear?" I asked sarcastically.

I swear I heard him growl at me. I suppose wolves growl normally, but I wasn't expecting it from him in his…human state.

"Why would you do that?" Jacob asked.

"Because I like him! Why? Are you jealous? I'm sure you are. Jake, seriously? Maybe you should get over this werewolf crap and go get a life. A girlfriend, if you will." I said, trying not to make the words sound as malicious as they wanted to be.

"I don't need a girlfriend. I have you. I imprinted on you and you can't refuse that. Maybe _you_ should get over Anthony," Jacob suggested over-confidentially.

I scoffed.

"Excuse me? There's a little thing called free will. Know what that is? Well, I would guess not. It means, wolf boy, that once a girl is finally out of the abusive clutches of her rapist father, she gets to do whatever the hell she wants." I told Jacob with a cutting edge to my voice.

"Your father did…he…your father…_raped_ you?" Emmett said in a softer voice than I've ever heard someone his size speak in.

"Well, um…" I had not meant for that part of my past life to get out. It was not something I particularly liked to discuss, but

"Dri, why didn't you say something?" Emmett asked, concern apparent in his big brown eyes.

"'Cause, I… I…I don't know, I didn't want you guys to know…" My head bent toward the ground, considerably ashamed of myself. Oh shit, Anthony! He can't find out! _Close your mind, Adria_, I thought to myself.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…  
And when he's tall  
he's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

Barney's friends are big and small  
they come from lots of places  
after school they meet to play  
and sing with happy faces

Singing the Barney song in my head did not bring back happy memories. Only sad ones. When I was younger and watched Barney, I would make myself sick over why Barney was purple. The only purple I'd ever known was from bruises covering my body. This confused to me to know end. How could Barney be covered in painful bruises and maintain such happiness and urge to teach others?

One night, I had gone upstairs to my mother's room – since my father was still at the bar, it was fairly safe for a little while longer – and asked her, "Mommy, who beats Barney? Why does he have so much bruises?"

My mom had told me that no one beats Barney, he's painted purple. I laughed and said "but Mommy, why would someone want to be bruised?" She told me she didn't know. Some people just liked the color purple. Then my dad came home, and there was lots of purple to go around.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Tell me!**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_A b i_


End file.
